Total Drama: The Video Game
by Sun Goes Up
Summary: Chris McLean is bringing sixteen new contestants to Total Drama to compete in challenges based on video games. Sixteen will enter, only one will win that coveted million dollar prize! What new drama, comedy and romance awaits the new cast? No longer accepting OC's!
1. Application Form

Chris McLean stood in the film lot, grinning at the camera. He began to speak with an amused tone.

"Welcome to the next season of Total Drama!" he exclaimed, "This season, we'll be taking sixteen new contestants to compete in challenges based on video games! Of course, the film lot isn't the _best _place to hold it, but we've come prepared!"

The sadistic host pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Before the cameras, the buildings in the film lot dropped through a trap door, only to be flipped back up as poorly-renovated video game-like buildings.

"Neat, huh?" Chris seemed more than a little sarcastic, "Think you got what it takes to win a million bucks? Then prove it! Because we'll be working hard on... Total! Drama! The Video Game!"

* * *

**APP SHEET. (Also on my profile for those who need to copy/paste.)**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Hometown:

Sexual Orientation (Heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual, asexual):

Stereotype:

Appearance and clothes (as much detail as possible):

Personality (as much detail as possible):

Favorite video game(s):

Phobia(s):

Hobbies:

Talents:

History:

What kind of people do they like to befriend?:

What kind of people do they dislike?:

Paired up?:

If so, what kind of person?:

Why do you want to be on Total Drama?:

Anything else?:

Audition tape:

* * *

We'll be accepting 8 boys and 8 girls, so send in your best characters!


	2. The Female Competitors

**Thanks for the auditions so far! For girl characters, auditions are officially over and we've picked our eight competitors! Sorry to those who didn't get in but we only needed eight contestants. If we do another season in the future, maybe you'll get in that time.**

**However, the guys auditions are still open! We haven't confirmed who the guys will be yet because we've only gotten six guy auditions! So keep sending in the guy auditions, and if you have a guy currently sent in, keep watching, because he may just be picked!**

**Now for the reveal of the eight competing females in the competition! But girls, be sure to watch the guys's reveal chapter as well, as some questions will be posted at the end of it as well as a sneak peak of the first official episode!  
**

**Let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

**Prologue part 1: **The Competing Girls

* * *

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet stood in a room filled with monitors as the cameras rolled in front of them. Chris beamed at the camera as Chef rolled his eyes grouchily.

"Welcome to the pre-show special for Total Drama: The Video Game!" Chris announced, "Today we'll be showing you a sneak peak of the first eight contestants in the new season! The girls to be exact!"

Chef grunted, "There a reason why I have to be here, man? I don't give a crap 'bout 'da new contestants."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Get over it, big guy! We've gotta get some press release for the new show, don't we? Or we don't get paid!"

Chef sighed and turned to the camera, 'We gonna be showin' 'da audition tapes of 'da eight new chicks in alphabetical order. Got it?"

"That being said, the first contestant confirmed to be on Total Drama: The Video Game is," Chris paused for dramatic effect, "**Alice Zion Perimoch, **the **Lone Wolf!"**

"Says here she's from Houston, Texas, and she's asexual with excellent survival skills and she's also a swordsman," Chef mused, "Huh! I might like this maggot!"

"Never heard of the video game she likes the though," Chris mused, "What the heck's a Vexx?"

An intern slipped into the room and whispered into Chris's ear.

"A platforming game for the GameCube, Xbox, and Playstation 2, huh?" Chris mused, "That could make an interesting challenge!"

Chef rolled his eyes, "Roll the audition tape already!"

* * *

A camera switched on, showing a tall woman named Cynthia with long, golden hair and mis-matched eyes setting it up. However, she wasn't the person auditioning to be on the show, but her younger sister was.

"Do you really need to do this?" the one auditioning for the show, Alice, asked from off-screen.

"Oh, come on, Alice!" another girl who was off-screen, Melissa, urged her younger sister on, "It'll be fun!"

"Alright!" Cynthia, the oldest sister, announced, "The camera is working!"

An awkward silence fell over the three sisters. Finally, Alice begrudgingly accepted with a grumpy, "Fine." She walked on-screen, muttering about Melissa giving her the puppy-dog face, as Cynthia walked off-screen.

Alice was a curvaceous, yet muscular girl, probably from her hobby as a swordswoman. Her skin was smooth with a slight tan and her hair was black and shoulder-length with one bang covering her left eye (her eyes being piercingly blue). She was wearing blue jeans and a white hoodie over a modern suit of armor.

She sat down in a chair in front of the camera and began to speak, "Okay, then. I'm Alice, and let's get one thing straight. I'm only doing this stupid show because my older sisters are forcing me to. They say I need some friends in my life. Whatever. I don't care about friends; all they do betray you. But since Cynthia and Mel won't stop pestering me about it, it looks like I have no choice."

A determined look crossed her face,"So, bring it on, Chris. I'm ready for anything!"

* * *

Chef wiped a tear from his eye, "I haven't seen such a determined maggot on this show since it began! I'm rootin' for this girl!"

Chris shrugged, "Being a loner and a swordswoman could be definitely interesting for the ratings, so it'll be interesting to see what she brings to the show!"

"Is ratin's all 'ya care about?" Chef asked, rolling his eyes.

"Pretty much," Chris chuckled, "Next up is **Charoite Rakos, **the **Ninja Girl**! But she isn't just a ninja, she's also an archer, artist, cosplayer and is into musical theater!"

"She could be interestin'," Chef shrugged, "She's bisexual and 'da games she likes're Castlevania, The Legend of Zelda, and Street Fighter. I ain't much of a video game player m'self, so I dunno what any o' those are."

Chris rolled his eyes at Chef before exclaiming, "Roll it!"

* * *

A Japanese girl was sitting in the shade of an apple tree. She had raven hair that curled behind her hears and her bangs were swept over her left eye a little much like Alice. The tips of her hair was also dyed blue. She had childish Asian-shaped hazel eyes and her skin tone was a very light olive. She was 5'5" In height and 120 pounds in weight with a C-cup chest, as well as a lot of muscle with some soft curves. There was a tattoo on her stomach in gold that read, "Sometimes all it takes is a a voice, one voices becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced." She wore a white short-sleeved sweetheart blouse, a red bandanna that was rolled and tied around her neck, a dark-gray pinstripe vest, skinny jeans, and black flats.

"Hey," she greeted, "So, my name is Charoite Rakas and I am sixteen years old. The reason I want to join your show? Simple. I need to get out of here! I'm wanting to go to college for acting, but my parents think otherwise. So, I want to prove to them it would be a good idea."

She then continued, "So that brings me to why you should pick me. I have a lot of talents from singing to karate. Plus, I think I have a kind personality."

She nodded, "I have to go now, but please consider me. Bye!"

* * *

"Kind?" Chris scoffed, "That's not interesting at all!"

"Although bein' a karate kid sounds really neat!" Chef argued, "Who knows? She might be an interestin' contestant!"

"Whatever," Chris shrugged, "The third contestant on our show will be... **Elise Tyler, **the **History Nerd**! Huh. So we have an Alice and an Elise. Weird. And she's the first girl on the show who's strictly straight."

"History, huh? She even loves history-based video games!" Chef turned from the monitor dramatically, "But has she studied... _The war?"_

Chris rolled his eyes, "Chef, we don't even know what war you even was _part _of! Ugh. Roll it!"

* * *

The camera turned on to show a black screen, only to reveal it was because a girl was hovering over the camera She backed up and sat on a stool across from the camera.

She had short, dark cherry red hair that ended just below the bottom of her ears. She had a heart-shaped face and large blue eyes. She had a small nose and thin, peachy lips. Her skin was lightly tanned with freckles scattered across her cheeks. She stood at five foot, six inches and had a small figure. She was wearing a white tank-top underneath a purple star-patterned short-sleeve crop top. She paired it with a pair of dark jeans. She wore white socks with pink and purple sneakers as well.

The wall behind her was bright pink and decoerated with many posers, ranging from boybands to National Geographic posters. There were two beds nearbyy, one on either side of her. One of them was extremely girly, with frilly bed covers and many frilly pillows. The other bed was rather stark and plain with plain covers. There was only one stuffed animal near the two pillows, which was a stuffed zebra. The room looked like it belonged to two completely separate people.

The girl remained perfectly perched on the stool in-between those two beds.

"Hello!" she enthusiastically greeted the camera. Despite her best efforts to put on a cheerful and bright expression, it was obvious that she was uncomfortable acting as such; but she pushed through the uncomfortable feelings she was having.

"My name is Elise Tyler," she said, "And I wish to be on Total Drama. I feel as if I have a lot to provide this season of the show. I have watched the previous seasons and feel I can be as valuable to the new show as Samuel Whittemore was to the Revolutionary War."

She explained, "Whittemore ambushed British forces by himself and was the oldest colonial combatant at eighty years old. What he did was very much unexpected by many. I hope to follow him and take the rest of the contestants by storm."

"I know a lot of history from major wars to the small things, like medical herbs used in medieval times," she rambled on, using her hands to add emphasis to her words, "From this knowledge, I have learned a lot about tactics, even able to use some tactics used in wars like the Revolutionary War and the Civil War in everyday problems."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a girl looking similar to Elise walked between Elise and the camera, over to the frilly bed.

"Samantha, could you please knock?" Elise asked, biting her lip, "I am trying to do an audition tape here."

"Wow, really?!" Samantha exclaimed, "Is it for that new Total Drama show? I am surprised!"

Samantha walked over to the camera and stared into the lens, causing the camera to show the large blue eye blinking in front of it.

"You know a lot of people are going to see this and judge you based on it, right?" Samantha asked.

"I-I didn't think of that," Elise nervously replied, "I need to redo it."

"Not going to happen!" Samantha cheerfully exclaimed, "I will send it out now to help!"

The camera was turned off only to leave the viewers with the image of a panicked Elise trying to get the camera back from Samantha.

* * *

"To be honest," Chris chuckled, "We partially picked her because of how freaked out she seemed about her sister. Although, her tactics could make her an interesting one to watch!"

"War tactics remind me of-"

"Don't care," Chris cut Chef off, "Next up is **Estelle Carmin Milatta**, the **Individual!** The Individual, huh? That's a strange stereotype. But she seems to like Zelda games, Mario games and Just Dance games!"

"And she's a leader, as well?" Chef was surprised, "All 'da girls this season seem to be really strong!"

Chris shrugged, "Roll it!"

* * *

A girl sat on her bed and waved happily to the camera. She was tall, standing at a whopping six foot, two inches. She had dark-blue hair styled in an asymmetrical bohb with right side-swept bangs and wide, honey-golden eyes. Her build was lean and flat, with most of her height coming from her long legs. She wore a black Johnny Cash shirt with red shorts and black high tops.

"Heyo!" she exclaimed, "Estelle here, reporting live from her bedroom right here in good ol' Georgia!"

She smiled, continuing, "Anywhore, I think you should let me on 'cause I'm fabulicious, beautimus, and _awesooooome_!" The last word was sung.

She laughed a bit, "Anyhoe, I gotta bounce! Byeeeeeee!"

* * *

"Compared to 'da last audition tape, 'dat was kinda short," Chef commented, "Short's cool with me."

Chris shrugged, "She's definitely gonna be an interesting one to watch! I have big hopes for her!"

"Next up is **Jasmine Steele, **the **Sensitive Rocker," **Chef announced the next confirmed contestant, "A rocker? That's a different maggot for this show."

"She seems to like Grand Theft Auto, Borderlands, and The Legend of Zelda," Chris continued, musing, "Man, Zelda's pretty popular with the new kids, isn't it?"

"Seems like it," Chef didn't care either way, "Roll it, maggots!"

* * *

The camera showed a girl sitting on a couch in a filthy tour bus, with a guitar on her lap. She was around five foot, six inches tall and weighed around 120 pounds. She was athletic looking with tan-colored skin, oval shaped eyes and black hair that's always tied up in a ponytail, with some hair covering her left eye. She wore some mascara, but that was the only make up she was wearing. She wore a black t-shirt with a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves over it, red shorts, and white sneakers.

She was polishing her guitar, but when she noticed the camera was filming, she put the guitar away and looked straight at the camera.

"Hey, host guy!" she spoke in a voice full of confidence, "The name's Jasmine! You'd better remember it, 'cause I'm winning this shit!"

She continued, "I understand that you need new teens to torture for your entertainment, so I'm here to sign up. Meet you at the island."

Just as she was about to shut off the camera, a firecracker went off outside the buss She was about to scream when she noticed the camera was still filming. She blushed and smiled, nervously.

"J-just pick me, okay?!" she said, before turning the camera off.

* * *

"Scared'o firecrackers?' Chef wondered, "She never woulda lasted in-"

"We get it, you were in the war!" Chris was tired of Chef mentioning the war, "Anyway, she definitely has some spunk! She might be a really competitive player in the game!"

Chef was glaring at Chris, and crossed his arms at the host.

"Next up is **Marissa Allen**, the **Miss Independent**!" Chris announced the sixth contestant, "She prefers newer games like Beyond Two Souls, The Walking Dead, and The Wolf Among Us!"

"She's straight and is also a singer and a reader," Chef grunted, "Whatever."

"Roll it!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

A girl named Marissa was seen standing on the stage, singing The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga. Otherwise, she didn't say anything to the camera, and let her strong, soulful voice to the talking.

She stood at five foot, seven inches, and was slender with noticeable curves. She was pale with freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her eyes were blue and she had sandy-blonde hair that was heldback by a purple headband.

Once she finished, she gave a bow, as the audition tape ended.

* * *

"Girl o' few words?" Chef asked.

"Not really," Chris chuckled, "She's incredibly independent which could make her a tiny bit of an over-achiever."

"Mm," Chef grunted before introducing the next contestant, "Next up's **Nicole "Nik" Anderson, **the **Psycho**! Great. 'Nother Izzy?"

"Kinda," Chris shrugged, "Only she's got her own quirks. And she enjoys aliens, on top of that! Her favorite video games are Smash Bros., Paper Mario, and the Nicktoons games!"

Chef grunted, "Roll the tape already."

* * *

Nik was seen staring at the camera so hard that it made the viwers feel like they were actually being watched by her. She was pale with green eyes and black hair that had a blue streak in it. Her hairstyle was a messy pixie-cut. She wore jeans, combat boots, and a black sweater under a purple hoodie with the word "Meatball" written on it in black marker.

"Hi," she said, not even introducing herself, getting down to the point, "Pick me to be in this season and I'll make sure that _no one _forgets this season. Reject me, and _I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and I will get my revenge!_"

"So, please pick me!" she exclaimed, "Please? Why haven't you picked me yet?!"

The camera faded to static as screaming was heard in the background, seemingly from another room.

* * *

"So the reason 'ya picked her was because 'ya was scared, huh?" Chef smirked.

Chris nervously avoided that question, "And the last contestant is **Trinity Imani Harper, **the **Silly Sweetheart! **She's bisexual and prefers the games of The Walking Dead, Town of Salem, and Flappy Bird."

"Also says here the girl's androphobic," Chef mused, "That's scared of men, right? Should be itr'stin."

"Definitely!" Chris exclaimed, "Roll the last girl's audition tape!"

* * *

The camera turned on from static, revealing a brunette girl standing in front of the camera as the song Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis played in the background.

She was a tanned girl with caramel brown hair with auburn tips which was waist-length and wavy with side-swept bangs. Her wide and alert eyes were amber in color. She was slender in frame with a slim waist, flared hips, a round rear, a well-toned curvaceous and developed figure, and a well-endowed chest. There was a black heart tattoo on her right shoulder and she wore black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, and dark-red lipstick. She wore a pink knitted sweater that drooped off her right shoulder, a black tank top, black leggings, and black lace-up boots, as well s a black choker, a white panda hat, and big thick-framed black glasses.

She was holding up a set of white cue cards, the first of which read, "Hi, Christopher!" She tossed it aside.

"My name is Trinity Harper, and I'm a big fan of Total Drama!" the next sign read. She tossed it aside.

"So when I heard you were accepting auditions I jumped at the opportunity!" the next sign read, again, she tossed it aside.

"Oh... I guess I should explain the cards, huh?" She tossed it aside.

"Well, I wanted to do something unique, that no one else has done before!" She tossed it aside.

"So, I decided to do this!" She tossed it aside.

"Anyways, I want to be on Total Drama because... well... you get to make new friends, have thrilling experiences, and I get to show what I'm made of! Watch this."

The camera went to static before showing Trinity singing along to the song.

_Can we go Back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us. _

She turned to the camera and said, "I hope you take me into consideration. Byerz!"

* * *

"She's an interesting one, isn't she?" Chris chuckled, before turning to the camera, "There's your eight girls! However, we're still looking for guys to compete on the show!"

"So keep sendin' in your forms, but for guys only," Chef added.

"And we'll see you next time for the guys's reveal on... Total! Drama! The Video Game!" Chris finished.

* * *

**There's your eight competing females! Sorry if your character didn't get picked.**

**However, we still need guys, so keep sending in the guys!**

**We'll see you next chapter!**


	3. The Male Competitors

**It's time to reveal the last eight contestants! However, I need everyone to read over this chapter (and the previous one if you haven't already) because there's some special questions I need answered at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue part 2: **The Competing Males

* * *

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were once again in front of a set of monitors. As the ccameras began to roll, Chris flashed his signature smile at the camera.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama: The Video Game pre-series special!" Chris announced, "We now have our eight competing guys picked out and we're ready to show them to you guys!"

"Man, am I gettin' paid extra for this?" Chef asked, raising an eyebrow at his co-host.

"Nope!" Chris was blunt before introducing the first male contestant, "First up is **Alex Hawkins, **the **Nice Guy! **From what I see here, he enjoys Nascar, Call of Duty, and Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'll give 'em some props for playin' Call of Duty," Chef smirked before shouting, "ROLL THE AUDITION TAPE!"

* * *

The camera showed a guy standing in his room. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He was a shorter male, standing at five foot even. He was wearing a blue Nascar shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a blue New England Patriots Hat.

"Hello," he greeted with a grin, "I'm Alex and I want to be in Total Drama: The Video Game because I'm an awesome gamer. I love working in teams, but I'm not one to be a team leader. I hate leading groups."

He continued, "Oh! And something neat is, I've collected every Nascar game from 2003 to now. Sweet, right? Uhh... And..."

It was then that his brother, Rob, grabbed his camera, laughed, and ran with it. Alex's eyes widened and he ran after his brother.

'Come back with my caaam- Whoa!" He stumbled down the steps in his house, landing on his stomach, "Ouch."

He then noticed Rob and snatched the camera out of his hands, "I hope you guys pick me. That would rock! Now, Rob, you're going down!" He tackled his brother and the camera went to static.

* * *

"A nice guy?' Chris frowned, "Man, that doesn't do anything for ratings!"

"Kid has a devotion to Nascar, huh?" Chef mused, "It's better than bein' intr'ested in My Little Pony I guess."

Chris laughed a minute before introducing the next contestant, "Next up is **Brutus von Stoffe, **the **Transcendentalist! **...What does that even _mean_?"

Chef shrugged, "Beats me. Says here that his favorite games're the Smash Bros. series too."

"Huh," Chris mused, "Alright! Let's check out his audition tape!"

* * *

A single young man sat against a rocky backdrop in solemn meditation. He stood at six foot, one inch, with large hands, large feet, and a feathery mane of russet hair that reached the back of his neck. He was long and lanky with thin lips and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a pair of brown pants and shoes. Over his shirt he wore a green, tweed vest and a light-brown coat. This was all topped off with a yellow scarf.

"Hello, Total Drama," he greeted, "My name is Brutus, and I would like to apply for your show."

He stood up and struck a yoga pose, his face remaining serene.

"I'm good with people," he calmly said, "And I can promise high ratings because I can stay calm and collected in any situation. So pick meee—aaaah!"

His footing slipped and he fell off-screen, screaming the whole way. The camera sat vacant for a moment before finally running out of battery and dying.

* * *

Chris burst into laughter, "Wonder if he's still alive to even _come _to our show?"

"Hey, that Zeke kid survived falling in a volcano," Chef replied, shrugging.

"Huh, true," Chris contemplated, "Next up is **Dmitiry "Dimi" Alekseev**, the **Foreign Guy! **Says here he's from Russia! That's a country we haven't had represented on this show before."

"His favorite games seem 'ta be Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines," Chef paused and looked at the camera before continuing, "Dishonored, Mortal Kombat, and ZombiU. Man, what's with kids these days and zombies?"

"They're all the rage," Chris shrugged, before shouting, "Roll it!"

* * *

The camera flicked on, showing a large blonde boy standing in front of a rail with a mountainous scenery behind it. He had short, platinum-blonde hair that was spiked up with the tips colored white-silver. He had an angular face with bold features, including his almond-shaped baby blue eyes. He had fair skin and stood at six foot, two inches with a muscular, athletic build. He was wearing a black wife-beater underneath a red leather motorcycle jacket with two thin black stripes down both sleeves. He wore it partially zipped up, only showing half of the shirt underneath. He paired it with a pair of loose fitting dark jeans and black motorcycle boots with scarlet red laces peeking through the straps. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, but his smiling expression contradicted that intimidating stancce.

"Salyut!" he exclaimed in a heavy Russian accent, lowering his arms and revealing his covered broad chest, "My name is Dmitiry Fokavich Alekseev, but I go by Dimi."

He continued to talk about the show, the camera slowly following him as he strolled across the deck, "After being born in Russia, I am now an American citizen and ready to have fun as the Americans do. This is why I wish to part of this Total Drama. I am very skilled in multiple areas, from running to strength to dexterity After reading about the video games, I feel like I could win this thing. I have the body, the looks, and the video game skills to beat everyone. Thanks to my playing first-person shooters, fighting, and survivor games, I bet I could win this thing."

He went on to gloat about himself, holding himself very high as he did. Suddenly, the camera stopped moving. Dimi almost walked off-screen, not expecting the camera person to stop walking.

"Iolanta?" Dimi snapped, "What are you doing? I am trying to talk here!"

"You should tell tem more redeeming qualities about your personality," said a soft, feminine voice from behind the camera, "Not just your physical achievements."

"Iolanta," Dimi started, a very angry expression spreading across his face as he began to ramble in Russian, "YA znayu, chto ya delayu! YA tvoy starshiy brat, tak chto ne govori mne, kak delat' MOY lentu proslushivaniya-" ("I know what I'm doing! I'm your older brother, so do not tell me how to receive MY audition tape-"

The tape then cut off.

* * *

"Ooh!" Chris clasped his hands together, grinning, "He's promising!"

"A bit stuck up but promisin'," Chef agreed, before adding, "Next maggot to join the show is **Izanagi Zaki, **the **Memory Lost Teen! **Memory loss?"

"Sounds like some juicy drama to me!" Chris rubbed his hands together, "His favorite games are the Sly Cooper series."

"If he has memory loss, how can he-" Chef cut himself off, "Whatever. ROLL IT!"

* * *

A teenage boy stood in his room in front of the camera. He stood at six foot, one inch, and his skin was a Hawaiian tint, despite him having a Japanese name. He was pretty muscular and his hair was a lime green color with the sides shaved off making it like a mohawk but the remaining hair wasn't sticking up. His eyes were brown with green/yellow flecks in them. He wore a red shirt with his collar popped with white outlining. On the left of his shirt, there was a small shield with the letter Z in it. He had a grey jacket tied around his waist, blue jeans, and brown boots. They were tied up except for the top two laces and the tongue of the boots were flapped out over the lace's bow.

"Hey, whoever is watching this," he greeted, before frowning, "God, I can't think of your name right off... CHIP! Hey Chip! Sorry it took me a while to remember. I didn't get much sleep."

"Anyways," he moved on, "You should pick me for Total Drama because I am really smart. Look at this montage I've put together!"

The camera faded to static before showing a montage of the boy pranking people, winning a race, working out, dancing, and singing (but not that well). The camera then switched back to his audition.

"I will admit that my singing isn't all that great," he chuckled, "But I'll bring the drama to Total Drama if you pick me. Oh yeah! My name's Izanagi Zaki, but call me Zaki or Zak. Bye!"

* * *

Chris's eye twitched, "He called me _Chip_?"

Chef cackled, "I like this kid already!"

Chris groaned, before moving onto the next contestant, "Anyway. Next up is **Logan "Six" Hathaway, **the... **Borderer? **What the heck's a borderer?"

Chef shrugged again, "He's also got a Russian accent like that Dimi maggot. And says here he likes to play Saints Row, Batman games, Call of Duty, and the NHL games."

"Interesting," Chris mused, "Play it off, interns!"

* * *

A teenage guy stood in a dark room. He had dark-brown haoir with natural blonde highlights, cut-short and shaggy. He had pale green eyes and was extremely tall at six foot, four inches, weighing about 200 pounds. He was wearing a pair of pilot shades, black skoinny jeans, black converse, mismatched socks, and a Twenty-One pilots t-shirt underneath a dark-blue flannel shirt with the front open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had freckles across the bridge of his nose.

He spoke in with an accent that was a mix between a Russian and New York accent, "Time: 04:12 PM. Date: August 6. Location: Classified. Mission: Approval to be on Total Drama. Statistics: Reality television show. Task: Government humiliation. Task: Unfulfilled." With that, the camera faded to static.

* * *

"Huh, so he's an FBI kid, huh?" Chef mused, "Should be fun."

"I know, right?" Chris grinned his sadistic grin, "Next up is **Lucas Youngblood, **the **Rebellious Spirit! **He's Native-American? _And _he's an environmentalist? That's a... shocker for such a delinquent-type."

Chef grunted, "His favorites games're Harvest Moon, Assassin's Creed, The Legend of Zelda, and Persona. ROLL IT!"

* * *

A Native-American teen was seen sitting in front of a tree, chained up to it. He stood at five feet, eleven inches and has a muscular body-tone with reddish-tanned skin and a lean body frame. He had long black hair reaching his shoulders similar to Alejandro and wore a red bandanna over it. He wore a pair of sunglasses, a black leather jacket over a black sleeveless wife-beater and faded black jeans.

At first, they would have thought that he was chained there as a punishment, but in all honesty, he was doing it to protect the tree.

"It's rollimg, Lucas!" his best friend, Rachel, exclaimed.

"Thanks, Rach," he smirked, before facing the camera, "'Sup, Total Drama? The name's Lucas Youngblood. I'm a bit of a... rebellious spirit. I don't care for rules or the future, unless it has to do with the environment. The environment needs as much help as it can get."

He mused a second, "Why should you pick me for Total Drama: The Video Game? I'm a fierce competitor and I don't take shit from people I dislike. I could probably make your ratings go up."

"But I'm not playing to win the money for myself," he continued, "I'm playing to donate my winnin's to the homeless-"

Suddenly, the sound of a bulldozer turning on rang through Lucas's ears. His face paled as he exclaimed, "Uh, Rach, you didn't tell me they were gonna knock down this tree today!"

Rachel dropped the camera and ran to free Lucas of the chains as the camera faded to static.

* * *

"A punk who likes the environment, huh?" Chef sneered, "Did that Duncan maggot and Dawn brat fuse together to make him?"

"I don't care, he should make the ratings _soar_!" Chris exclaimed, seeing dollar signs, "And so should the next guy! He's **Matthew Jackson, **the **Geeky Businessman! **His favorites games are Marvel VS. Capcom, Skyrim, Mass Effect, Dead Space, Bioshock, Fallout, Playstation All Stars, Skullgirls, Deadpool, and Batman games! Man, that was a long list!"

"How's a geek in a suit gonna bring ratings?" Chef asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris chuckled, "Oh, you'll see! Roll it!"

* * *

The camera cut on, showing a teen reading a She-Hulk comic book while sitting upside down humming Kryptonite by Three Doors Down with a chameleon laying on his chest. He stood at six feet, three inches tall and weighed 247 pounds, most of which was muscle. He had light tan skin and his hair was dyed white and slicked back. His eyes were obsidian colored. He wore a black long-sleeved button up shirt, a black and white striped tie, black khaki pants, an alligator skin belt with a belt buckle that said "Cash" on it, a silver watch, black semi-formal shoes, and a pair of black aviator sunglasses.

"Hey, Matthew," the girl behind the camera spoke, "The camera's rolling so stop reading your dorky comic so we can get this started already."

Matthew looked up at the camera before putting the comic he was reading in a plastic sleeve and putting it on his bed. He did the same with the chameleon before sitting up and picking the chameleon up again, lightly petting its head while he held it. He looked at the camera and spoke with a monotone voice.

"First of all," he began, "That comic I was reading isnt dorky. It's the first issue Sensational She-Hulk comic and it's in mint condition. But enough about that."

He cleared his throat, "Hey, Total Drama. As my sister, Leslie, just told you, my name is Matthew, and I want to join your new season and hopefully win"

He smirked before smoothing his hair, "I guess you want to know some things about me. Where do I begin? My sisters like to call me Hidan because of my white hair and the fact that I swear a lot when I get angry, but I don't believe that. But then again, I never remember what I do when I get angry."

He stopped petting his chameleon and stared off into space for a few seconds before shrugging and facing the camera again.

"Yeah, that could be a problem if anyone manages to get me that angry," he continued, before quickly adding, "Which rarely happens, so I'm pretty sure I'm good. Right, Dimitri?" He rubbed the chameleon's back.

"In case you're wondering," he explained, "I named the chameleon after the Marvel comics super villain who uses the same name. Anyway, back to business. My strengths are that I'm charming, strong, I keep my emotions under control, and I'm pretty good in a fight, to name a few. My weaknesses? I'll say one is that I hold grudges for a really long time."

He shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly, "Just like my dad told me: In life and in business, you can't let people get away with wronging you. Wise words."

His sister snorted at this, causing him to roll his eyes and reply, "I'm going to ignore that. Anywa, I'd like to be paired up hopefully with a nice, pretty girl who can challenge me mentally and is a bit geeky. My strategy for winning? Sabotage both teams, forge alliances, and work behind the scenes, making it seem like whoever I choose as my scapegoat is in charge of the alliance. So if the others find out, the heat's on someone else."

He started smiling creepily, "I know how to play this game the right way. Better than those idiots Heather, Justin, or Alejandro ever could. So pick me and I promise you'll be in for a real treat."

He stopped smiling but his voice started sounding like he was demented, "I'm not a bad guy, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to play the part. This emans I'm going to win, and if I can't win, then I'll make sure that I take out as many cast members with me as I can any way I can."

He stopped talking and took a deep breath before speaking again in his monotone voice, "So choose me and I'll bring in those ratings for 'ya, Chris." He did a peace sign before the camera shook around a bit.

"Uh, Matt?" Leslie asked, "Where's the off switch?"

Matt groaned, setting down Demitri and walking toward the camera, pressing a few buttons on the side. "There. It should cut off now." The last thing the camera shows before cutting off was Matthew smoothing his hair down as he picked his comic book up again and started reading before it shut off.

* * *

"'Ya think he can outplay the rest of the villains?" Chef asked.

"He has some big shoes to fill but I believe in him," Chris chuckled sadistically, "Our last contestant this season is **Simon Keyari**, the **Insult Comic! **Ooh! I love me some rude stand up comedy!"

Chef chuckled, "His favorite games are the Smash games, The Stanley Parable and the Fire Emblem games. Roll it!"

* * *

The camera faded in to show a bedroom made to look like the stage of a comedy club. Off camera, the contestant pressed some buttons to make certain sound effects, starting with an audience's applause and jazzy intro music. It was then that the boy walked in front of the camera.

He had long, blonde, shaggy hair that hung down in a mess and round ocean blue eyes. He stood at five foot, one inch, making him short, and one-hundred pounds, making him really thin. He wore a green t-shirt with "EPIC" on the front in big letters, blue jeans with a black belt, and grey sneakers.

"Hello, ladies and jawbreakers," he said with a Boston accent and a smile, "Simon Keyari- that's me- is here to tell you why I would be perfect for Total Drama: The Video Game."

He counted off on his fingers, "One, I'm comedic. Two, I'm cute. Three, I'm epic. Four, you guys keeps saying that insults to contestants equals ratings, right? Well, I'm gonna help your ratings go through the roof!"

The camera then zoomed in on Simon's head, "I wanna win this to prove to my mom that I CAN make it as a comedian, and this show is the golden opportunity for me. So get ready, Total Drama, cause I'm gonna make your viewers laugh like they never laughed before!" With that, the camera faded out.

* * *

"And now all sixteen of our contestants have been revealed!" Chris was now standing in the game-themed filmlot, "Who will win? What new friendships, alliances, enemies, and romances will be forged? Find out next time on... Total! Drama! The Video Game!"

* * *

**There's one thing I'm going to need from you guys before we begin. I want you to pick what members out of the sixteen contestants would fit the following for your contestants:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush(es):**

**Below is a list of the sixteen contestants so you can pick out who would fit which categories! You can put as many people in as many categories as you want.**

* * *

**Girls.**

Alice Zion Perimoch, the Lone Wolf

Charoite Rakas, the Ninja Girl

Elise Tyler, the History Nerd

Estelle Carmin Milatta, the Individual

Jasmine Steele, the Sensitive Rocker

Marissa Allen, the Miss Independent

Nicole "Nik" Anderson, the Psycho

Trinity Imani Harper, the Silly Sweetheart

* * *

**Guys.**

Alex Hawkins, the Nice Guy

Brutus von Stoffe, the Transcendentalist

Dmitiry "Dimi" Alekseev, the Foreign Guy

Izanagi Zaki, the Memory Loss Guy

Logan "Six" Hathaway, the Borderer

Lucas Youngblood, the Rebellious Spirit

Matthew Jackson, the Geeky Businessman

Simon Keyari, the Insult Comic

* * *

**Next time: **Episode one begins with the sixteen contestants arriving in the film lot and competing in their first challenge to be divided into teams!


End file.
